parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Penguin
The king penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) is the second largest penguin in the world, exceeded in size solely by its closest relative, the even more grandly named emperor penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri). One of the more colourful penguins, the king penguin has a striking, spoon-shaped patch of orange-gold on either side of the neck that fades into a paler orange upper chest. The rest of the head, the wings and the tail are black, while the back is bluish-grey with a silvery shimmer, and the belly is white. The downy, brown chicks are so different in appearance to the adult king penguins that early explorers described them as an entirely different species, the ‘woolly penguin'. While widely spread in the southern ocean you’ll never find a king penguin on pack ice, that is left to its close relative the emperor penguin. King penguins are excellent divers and have been known to dive as deep as 300 metres! King penguins are one of the few birds that do not build nests, eggs are incubated under the belly on top of their feet. Roles Gallery KingPenguin.jpg IMG 8585.JPG Aardmanattenborough.png IMG_7771.JPG IMG 8214.JPG IMG 8626.JPG IMG 9231.JPG IMG 9577.PNG Zidgel.jpg IMG 1619.PNG IMG 0089.PNG Penguin reaction.jpeg IMG 7898.JPG IMG 1842.PNG IMG 9188.PNG IMG 0395.JPG IMG 7392.JPG Mrs. Jumbo the Penguin.png|Arthur (1996-2018) E7838BA1-C402-4817-ABA8-85B11BD34374.jpeg P is for Penguin.png P4.png Star meets King Penguin.png Otar the King Penguin.jpeg King-penguin-wildlife-park-2.jpg IMG_0901 king penguin.JPG Safari Island Penguin.png Bronyx Zoo Penguin.png Indianapolis Zoo King Penguins.png Riverbanks Zoo King penguin.png LPZ King Penguin.png Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Bisons Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Rabbits.png Bronyx Zoo TV Series King Penguins.png Books E73FA98C-8B25-43EE-A87F-7DBF65A477AA.jpeg C92E0E79-F657-49BA-95A4-5E5350706E74.jpeg AEAA9E69-1324-43DB-8F57-357DB57023B0.jpeg DC2760CD-5462-4566-B5CE-799E6004C8B0.jpeg E8627092-DDC1-433B-994A-2EF98B0567A5.jpeg 6E6E0300-E14E-43F2-B1FB-164D1DD433A7.jpeg D2713755-D8AF-4D7F-AF86-308C50734E29.jpeg B59AE005-936E-4E3B-BBDB-F087C2CE60CE.jpeg 3187FE86-4D6D-4B4D-BDB7-5A41960527AF.jpeg D9A640ED-1EBF-474B-B3E5-FF44D1FCC0E7.jpeg F28C1EB7-B71C-4A4E-AAE4-160ED580D955.jpeg 34547D01-1DF9-4FB0-B85B-163CC4A7E2D5.jpeg 15826C44-E16D-4F26-88A1-75E72C110F29.jpeg 73B86D10-2FE1-454E-9154-0545AB6B750E.jpeg 84C97E21-3AF2-565F-0265-1656BC7C861F.jpeg BEBBB8CE-C4A9-4BB8-A14B-E95FD1BE9562.jpeg A30DD080-0040-4C0E-8E58-7B93D1A2C073.jpeg Eyes on Nature 042BC656-B468-4D58-BBE5-77738898D607.jpeg 4D104718-F5F1-4211-BB30-805833C72CD9.jpeg 511BC77B-6B67-4BD5-81CD-4FE445C84CBF.jpeg E386321C-4E20-4C1A-8A43-B7222427771D.jpeg See Also * Emperor Penguin * Gentoo Penguin * Chinstrap Penguin * Adelie Penguin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Penguins Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:March of the Penguins Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:321 Penguins Animals Category:Pingu Animals Category:Alphabetimas Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Dooly Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:I Wonder Why Skunks Are So Smelly Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Osaka aquarium kaiyukan animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Warner Bros. Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Olivia Park Animals Category:Vaneloppe Animation Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals